Ruff
by dezzaur
Summary: Roxas is a single father and veterinarian. He finally got a weekend off. He met familiar green eyes with a past.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfic I've published...My english skills isn't that great and I have my awesome cousin who is helping with my grammars. So bare with me. And it's M because of sex and drug use. Enjoy. [Don't like it, leave.]

Keywords:

 _"Signing"_

"Talking"

 _Thoughts/flashback_

-texting-

 **-x-x- changing point of the view**

* * *

 _Hello, My name is Roxas. Roxas Barr. I am 29 year old. I have two dads, Cloud and Leon, and a step brother, Sora. I'm Cloud's son and Sora is Leon's biological son. They got married when Sora and I were 5 years old. I'm a veterinarian and I'm a single father to my two children, Xion and Ventus, from two different women. I love them both to death despite this. (Xion's mother is decreased however Ventus' mother is very much alive and is my friend, but I won the custody.) My beautiful daughter, Xion, is fourteen years old and is an eighth grader. She has a passion for hairstyling. She has been doing it since she was in the second grade. She wants to be a hairstylist someday. And my little baby boy, Ventus. He is a six year old, and is in first grade. Ventus was born Deaf. He is happy with the way his life is. No cochlear implants, hearing aids, or anything like that. Ventus doesn't want them and I'm perfectly okay with that. He knows ASL, (American Sign Language), and he loves to draw. He is Namine's little art prodigy. Namine is my friend and is Riku's wife. Riku has been Sora's best friend since they were in diapers. SO yeah, I wish I was at home with my children. I wish I was in bed, watching television or possibly Netflix. It is not that I hate my job. I love my job. I have a huge passion for animals, especially dogs. I own three dogs: a Pit bull, a standard Poodle, and a Dalmatian.I got carried away there... I talk too much about my family and myself. My apologies..._

The sounds of animals in the waiting room startles me, waking me from my 5 minutes nap in my office. _I seriously need a vacation... my head is pounding... feels like someone is drilling a hole in my head._. The noises are loud enough to make my ears bleed, however, over the years I learned how to endure it. I left my office and trudge into the waiting room with my clipboard, I rubbed my head, wishing my hands are magical. it would make this headache disappears. I look around the room that I am in currently. The wall is colorful: the blue as the sky and the color of mellow green as the grasses. There are painted trees, animals, and people. The painted birds have it own color individually.

I'm wearing a white coat, a black v-neck with black pants. I'm wearing black reading glasses. I adjust my glasses as I read the paper on my clipboard, "Miss... Lulu?" I scan the room, looking for this certain person patiently. She stands up and I see that she is holding her Terrier mix in her arms. She smiles gently and says in her soft voice, "Here I am."

"Well, come in." I smile at her. Belle smiles back as we get in the room. "Hello. My name is Dr. Roxas Barr, but you can call me Dr. Roxas. Please don't call me by my last name. It makes me feel old." I chuckle, "I'll be your veterinarian. What is this little guy's name?" I awe at the little pup, Belle laughs, "His name is Atticus, I named him after my favorite character in the book, To Kill a Mockingbird." Belle's dog has a mix of colors,black, white, and tan fur with golden brown eyes.

"I loved that book! Scout was my favorite character. It is nice to meet you Atticus." I turned my attention to Belle. "So, tell me, what are you here for?" I ask. Belle sighs with a hint of concern, "Here is my poor baby. He have not been able to eat properly and it's worrying me."

"Alright, let me check on him." I turned myself towards the dog. I checked the dog for any obvious signs of trauma or discomfort, and then I ask a few questions. I asked once again, "When did this happened?" Belle recalls, "Um, it happened about two days ago." "Alright, he doesn't have anything serious. He just doesn't feel well. His tummy is just upset." Belle relieves, "So, he just has an upset stomach? Thank heavens! Atticus is my first puppy. So I tend to be a worrywart." Belle giggles as she blushes in embarrassment.

I shake my head, "Ah, no need to worry! I'd preferred to have more caring owners like you. I'll give you a small prescription to help settle his stomach to help get him through the night. I'm also giving you a diet sheet for dogs with sensitive stomachs. Give him this and follow the sheet and he will feel better in no time." I handed Belle the papers. "Thank you so much!" Belle said so happily, happy knowing her baby will be fine. "It is my pleasure. See you later." I waved them goodbye, then sighed with a thought, _I'm so tired.._. then I go on with my job: grab my clipboard and call for the next patient.

I wish I was at home with my two darlings. I just wish I could have a break once in awhile. I've been working nonstop for a month. Ah, well it's almost 6 o'clock at the evening...Just three more hours left until closing time. As the time passes before I know it, it is already end of my work day. I closed the office around 9 pm with my best friend Demyx. I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

The Mohawk yawns, "Hey, Roxas, you busy tomorrow?" A tired looking friend, Demyx is staring at me with his crystal blue eyes. You can see these dark bags under his eyes... tomorrow is Saturday. "I would love to sleep all day but the kids, ya know? I'm not really sure. What about you?" I shrugged. "We should go to Six Flags! I bet your kids would love going there!" Demyx gets very excited over this. "Oh, OH! I will bring Xiggy and some friends. You should bring your family and friends! The more, the merrier!" I laughed at his happily outburst, "Yeah, alright. I am going to call them right now." I pulled out my iPhone from my back pocket and start dialing Sora, my brother. "Finally, it's summer and for once we get a weekend off!" Demyx throws his fists in the air. It is true, we don't really have any breaks. As I move the phone to my ear Sora answers my call with a simple, "yo." "Yo! Sora, we are going to Six Flags."

My plan for my first weekend off:

Saturday- Six Flags all day

Sunday- Sleep all day, at least I hope


	2. Chapter 2

Keywords:

 _"Signing"_

"Talking"

 _Thoughts/flashback_

-texting-

 **-x-x- changing point of the view**

* * *

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

My hand hit the snooze button. I honestly don't want to wake up. I rubbed my eyes before peeling them open. I yawn. I find the neon green numbers on the clock. It is 6:30 in the morning... _ugh, fucking Sora for wanting to leave so early..._ Three dogs are sleeping in my bedroom. Actually all three are on my bed. Luckily, my bed is king size. It can fit all of us, barely. I have three different kind of dogs: Flower the pitbull, Neoshadow the poodle, and Oddball the dalmatian. The dogs jump off the bed, wagging their tails. Excited over that the fact that their master is wake. I get up and trudge towards my kids' room. First Xion's bedroom. I face her door, which is covered with signs like 'keep out' and 'beware'. Opening the door, her wall is dark purple, full of posters of metal bands. And the floor is red carpet, which is covered with all of her dirty clothes. She is a "rebellious" teenager after all.

"C'mon, it's time to wake up!" I shake her softly until she finally says something with a grunt.

"Dad... I'-.. I'm up..." Xion says sleepily and it sounds like she's falling back asleep. Flower jumps on her bed and licks her face, Xion jolts up. "I'm up!", I laugh.

"I know it is early but remember Six Flags!" I beam my smile at her, seeing that she is excited about it. "Now, get dressed. I'm going to wake up Ven now." I proceed to walk into the hallway, both kids' bedroom are right across from each other. I walk toward Ventus' bedroom and open his door. His room is very simple. His wall is light yellow with white carpet. There are some toys on the floor, but it's not too messy. I shake him and he starts to wake up sleepily, once he looks at me I start to sign, _"It's time to get up, Ven."_ I kiss his forehead. _"I'm sorry for waking you up so early, but remember, we are going to Six Flags!"_

Ventus squeals with joy, _"Yes! I am so excited!"_

I chuckle, _"I'm excited too, now get ready."_

I walk back to my bedroom to get dressed. I'm wearing my deep blue v-neck with jean shorts. My shoes are blue and black vans. I have a steel tongue ring. I only wore the clear bar for work. I go to the kitchen to let the dogs out. I start making breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Xion and Ventus come down to sit at the table. Xion has her long black hair with purple underneath up in a bun in a pin up style with a green bandana, she has a sidecut on her left. She has a collection of bandanas. She has both ears pierced. Her nose is pierced. She is wearing a green tank top tucked in black jean short shorts. Her shoes are black lace-up ankle boots. Ventus is wearing a white t-shirt with Bugs Bunny on the front and baby blue shorts with white velcro shoes that light up everytime he walks. His hair is naturally spiky.

The table is filled with bacon, eggs, and toasted breads with two choices of juice, apple and orange.

I looked at them as they were eating before speaking up, _"Xion. Ven. After we are done eating, we have to go over to Uncle Sora and Aunt Kairi. Then we will meet up with Dem-Dem and her boyfriend. He said he is going to bring a lot of friends. We are going to have a blast!"_

"Awesome," Xion says while Ven simply smiles. So, I eat my breakfast.

I let the dogs back inside and look at my watch, _7:10 am…_

"Alright kiddos, go get in the car. I will be there in a bit. Daddy's gotta potty." I rush to the bathroom.

I come out of the house and lock the door. I walk to the car, a black 2012 Nissan Altima.

Ventus is sitting in the backseat while Xion sits in the front. I get in the car and start the engine, and then we are on our way.

After a 20 minute drive from my house to his house, I finally arrive. I drive up in his driveway. I see Sora and Kairi outside packing their car. I get out and greet them, giving them both hugs. Sora is wearing a purple t-shirt with bright green cargo shorts. His shoes are black converse. His brown hair is a little spiky. Kairi, her hair is down to her shoulder. She is wearing a pink sundress with pink sandals. Her baby bump is showing.

Sora is the one who starts talking, "Roxxxxyyyyy! Finally I have not seen you in foreverrrr!" he says in melodramatic tone.

"We haven't seen each other in two weeks…"

"But still! It is too long!" Sora whimpers.

Kairi is laughing at us, "Sora, get off of Roxas. He is exhausted."

I wave off her comment, "I'm fine. I'd rather be here than work. So, Kairi, how have you been?" I reach out and lightly touch Kairi's baby bump.

"Oh I've been doing good. I just can't wait to meet my little prince." Kairi laughs.

"I can't believe we are having a boy! Me, being a daddy." Sora is very excited about his firstborn.

We talk about the pregnancy for another few minutes before we're all are ready and I went back to my car. We drove away with Sora and Kairi following behind.

 _Now to meet up with Demyx at the Six Flags._


	3. Chapter 3

Keywords:

 _"Signing"_

"Talking"

 _Thoughts/flashback_

-texting-

 **-x-x- changing point of the view**

* * *

"Namine and Riku couldn't come. Namine is having a serious case of morning sickness." I told the group and they groan. Namine is pregnant, 7 weeks along. Kairi is 5 months pregnant. Anyways, I take my iPhone out of my pocket, dialing Demyx's number. Waiting for Demyx to answer.

"Hey Dem! Are you almost here?" I call Demyx because it is 9:36am. I was told that we were meeting at 9:30, and so many people are here and I couldn't find him.

"Yeah. Actually I'm here" I saw a mohawk walking toward us holding hands with his boyfriend, Xigbar or kids and Dem would call him Xiggy. Demyx's hair is braided. He is wearing a grey sleeveless hoodie with no shirt, and a baggy tan cargo. Xigbar has his black hair with a silver streak up in a ponytail, and he is wearing a white tank top with tan jeans. His skin is very tanned. He has a patched eye on his right. He also has a big scar on the left side of his face, from his cheek to his eye. He was in the military. I put my phone away. "About time you finally get here!" I laugh and I saw more people coming. The pink head, blonde and redhead also there is another little redhead are behind Demyx and Xigbar. Xigbar laughs apologizing for being late, "Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! These dopes got lost and we finally found them." His golden eyes looks at me, sticking his thumb out, pointing at four people behind him and Demyx.

Demyx introduces his friends, "This is Rox, I've been telling you for awhile and these, kiddos are his, Xion and Ven. Rox. This is Marluxia and his fiancee, Larxene." Marluxia wears a pink t-shirt and is in florist theme pants that reach to his ankle. Pink sandals. His hair is down to his shoulder. Larxene, she is wearing an evanescence t-shirt with black jean shorts. These black laced boots are up to her knees. Her blonde hair is short with two long strand antennae-like. Her body is slim but she has curves. Larxene wows, "You are really short…" Marluxia agrees, "And adorable!" I pout, 'I'm not that short!" Sora shakes his head, "Sorry bro, but you're short." Sora is two inches taller than me. I'm 5'3ft and he is 5'5ft. It sucks because I'm 4 months older than him.

Demyx laughs, "And this is-" The Redhead interrupts with his charming accent, "The name's Axel! Got it memorized and this is my daughter, Ariel." Ariel waves and introduced herself to Xion. Axel is wearing a tight red v-neck with a black cargo. He's wearing a pair of black converses. He has well toned muscles and is tanned, tanner than the rest of this group. His hair is spiky red, it goes down to his upper back. He has a upside down tears tattoo under his eyes. He has tattoos all over his sleeves. He has his ears gauged, it looks like 0g. Even though there is an industrial on his right. Ariel is wearing a green t-shirt tucked in a purple skirt that goes above her knees. Her flat is green. She has a small shell-looking purse. She has a pair of gold earring hoops. Her red thick hair is wavy/curly, long down to her hips. Her lips are full red. She is slender with very thin wrists.

 _Hmm... Axel?_ I look at him. His eyes are shining, so green. Reminds me of an emerald. _Why does this name sounds so familiar... Well, he can't be this Axel Vazquez.._ My eyes open wides as these word slipped out my mouth, "Vazquez?"

He looks confused and nods, "That is my last name. How do you know that?"

I couldn't help it but break down with tears, I went to hug him. Axel looks shocked and trying to recall if he ever met me. I shiver, "It's.. It's me, it is Chocobo." Axel gasps at the word Chocobo. It was his childhood nickname for me. Axel returns the hug but tighter. "Oh goddamn it! I fucking miss you!"

"Same here! How are you?! It have been…" Trying to remember, "16 years the last time I saw you!" I wipe these tears off me.

"Damn.. That's a really long time..?" Axel sighs.

"Hey Sora, do you remember this ol' crazy firecrotch?"

Sora gasps happily, "Yeah, he used to come over a lot but you always end up sleeping over his house."

We talk about old memories when Axel and I used to hang out then I look up to Demyx and he looks at us with shock on his face, "You guys know each other? This is such a small world! I'm so happy to know that both my best friends know each other."

Axel ruffles my head, "Chocobo and I knew each other since we were 5/6 but when I turned 13 that is when I moved."

I giggle and blush at the nickname, _it's nice to hear that again._

I explain to people about how we met, just to pass time.

 _24 years ago..ish_

 _"Ok, Roxas. You be a good boy. Daddy has to go to the work. I'll come back around noon." Roxas' father smiled softly as he laid his electric blue eyes on his little prince pouting. It doesn't last long when Cloud promised a trip to ice cream place. Roxas beamed a huge grin before he shouted, "ok!" he chuckled, "Ok. Daddy loves you." He blew a kiss at Roxas as he proceeded to leave._

 _Spiky blonde decided to look around the room. It was nothing much. Just a classic kindergarten. It was always full with toddlers and toys. Roxas was wearing a grey overall with Dalmatian puppies on the white T-shirt. He loves dogs, especially Dalmatians. He held his favorite stuffed dog, oddball from the Dalmatian 102. It was his all time favorite movie. A five year old blonde went to the play area with kids that play with blocks. He started to built himself a building made of blocks._

 _"Watch out!" The sound was calling at his direction._

 _Roxas turned his head to see where the sound came from. He was curious. He doesn't know until something hit his face hard. A ball._

 _TWACK!_

 _His teary eyes were blurry, trying to blink to make things seem clear. The red blob came over and offered his hand to pick him up but Roxas doesn't noticed that there were other kids watching. Blink. Blink. He couldn't stop focusing on his hand. As he stared, his huge watery ocean-like eyes roamed at his hand toward his crimson hair. It's so red it reminded him of a firetruck. It was all braided to his lower back. He has a Treasure Planet t-shirt with blue jeans. His eyes were as green as a gem. So shiny. Roxas accepted the offer. Still holding the stuffed dog. Roxas started to cry as because of headache plus his face hurts. He buried his face into his stuffed dog. The alerted teacher came over and held up crying Roxas in her arm._

 _"Ok, that's enough staring children. Go back to playing." The teacher said in her gentle voice."Ok. Let me see your face.. Hmm.. Good, no bleeding. You are alright." The teacher relieved._

 _A guilty Redhead had an idea so he ran to somewhere and then returned with an apple juice box. He tugged the older lady's long white pants._

 _The teacher saw little Redhead with an apple juice box, "I want to give this to him. So he won't be sad no more." Green eyed kid looks up sheepishly._

 _The teacher smiled at his innocence. She put Roxas down so he can give his apple juice._

 _"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you with the ball. Here is my juice box. Please don't be sad anymore!" Apologetically, the red haired toddler was really trying to end the blonde's tears flowing. It ends his crying, Roxas smiles as he hugs his stuffed dog. Roxas drank the juice box._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Red-hair showed a toothy grin. "My name is Axel. I just turned 6 today!" He spoke with his spanish accent and processed to show his six fingers._

 _"My name is Roxas."_

 _"Ro..." Axel wasn't sure how to say his name._

 _"Roxas." The blonde repeated his name again._

 _"Uh.. Ro.. Roxeess" The redhead struggled._

 _"No.. Rox-as."_

 _"Roxas," Axel said once again in his confidence voice._

 _Roxas smiled shyly. "Yes.."_

 _"Oh, and this is my best friend, her name is oddball," Roxas introduced his stuffed dog to Axel. Axel shook its stuffed paw._

 _"Hello oddball." Axel giggled._

 _"And happy birthday Axel."_

 _"Thanks Chocobo!"_

 _"Why Chocobo?! That is not my name!"_

 _"I know but your hair make me think of it."_

 _Roxas shook his head, "Whatever. Wanna play with us?" He hugged oddball in his arms._

 _Axel beamed a toothy smile, "Sure!" They sat down._

 _They play blocks together and stay by each other's side all the way._

 _Just like that, they became best friends._

"... Just like that, we became best friends." I stop talking and signing. I laugh at the memory as Axel whines, "You know it was an accident."

"Don't worry. I'm happy it happened. I'd never have met you if it wasn't for that day." I smile at him.

Sora chirps, "Hey! It's a minute before opening time! Let's go!"

We went to the gate waited for it to be opened. Once it opens, people start pushing and running to the rides. We were running too, toward the rides we want to ride on. Xion took Ariel with her, Marluxia and Larxene went to El Toro. I stay with Sora, Kairi, Axel, Demyx and Xigbar. Ventus is too young to wander on his own so he has to stay with me. Xigbar and Demyx screams in unison, "Zumanjaro!"

I ask what it was and Demyx looks at my eyes dead drop serious, "It is new ride where Kingda Ka is. It is the tallest drop ride ever!" It sounds fucking awesome but I would like to take Ventus to rides first. "I gotta go to the Kiddo rides first before I go on rides for myself." Axel suggests that he wants to go with me and Kairi wants to tag along too. So it left Sora, Demyx, and Xigbar to go on big rides.

I hold Ventus' hand and start walking towards the kiddo rides with Kairi and Axel.

When we get to the kiddo rides, I look down at Ventus to get his attention, " _Darling, which rides do you want to go on?"_ I smile as Ventus looks around to decide which ride he would like to go on.

" _I want fly."_

" _You want to fly? It sounds awesome! Let's go!"_ I chuckle at Ventus as he runs toward Taz's Tornado, where the kids are in the air as the ride spins.

Ventus is in the line and we are behind the gate.

I keep my attention on Ven and Axel asks a question.

"Is he Deaf?"

"Yeah, he was born deaf."

"Is he going to wear something that helps him to hear?

"Nah, he refused and I'm ok with that."

"Hey, do you think you can teach me sign?"

"You think you can handle this? I would but for now you have to learn the basic: alphabets, colors, numbers, and shapes." I watch Ventus getting on the ride. "Look! Ventus is on the ride!" I wave at Ventus and Kairi is taking pictures. She have been taking pictures since we got here. Axel was smiling at me. "Is signing that hard?"

"At first? Yes, but you'll learn how easy it is eventually."

After 5 rides Ventus went on, we finally left kiddo rides, " _Ven, wanna go on pirate ship?"_

" _Yes!"_ His eyes lit up _._

"Axel, wanna go on the Pirate ship?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I will just stand and wait for the ride over." Kairi smiles and she takes out the digital camera out her huge bag that seems like it can hold everything as she processes to take pictures.

We went to the pirate ship and stand in the line. Ventus is jumping up and down exciting.

"How do you sign Pirate?" Axel asks curiously.

I cover my one eye with one hand, "That is how you sign a Pirate." Axel follows how I just signed and make _Arr_ sound. I shake my head and laugh. I tap on Ventus' shoulder, " _Look! Axel is a pirate!"_ Ventus giggles and join Axel, acting like a bunch of pirates. I shake my head at them, I process to take out my phone to send a text to Xion to see how they were doing. Xion replied the text saying they were in the line for Nitro. I text back with 'be safe'.

After the pirate ride, we came out to Kairi with her phone in her ear the hung up. Kairi spoke up, "It is 12:30 and people are starving so we are meeting them at pizza place."

"Alright!" Axel chirps.

I text Xion to meet with us before we meet up with the people.

Ventus walks to Kairi to hold her hand as she signs, " _We are having pizza,"_ Kairi smiles when Ventus hugs her hand, " _Yay!"_

We meet up with Xion and Ariel at the halfway, Xion and Ariel have been talking about rides that they rode on and how fun it was.

"Skull Mountain is the best of all, it was really fun!" Ariel told her dad, Axel about the ride and Xion joins in.

"Holy balls, it was so fucking fun and I can't wait to get on batman ride," Xion get excited about batman ride they are planning on getting on after pizza, Batman is her favorite. Axel laughs at them and I told Xion to watch her language around kids.

We are on our way to meet up with the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Keywords:

 _"Signing"_

"Talking"

 _Thoughts/flashback_

-texting-

 **-x-x- changing point of the view**

Enjoy!

* * *

"There you are!" We met up with Sora and the rest.

After we get our slice of pizza and before we pick which tables to sit at.

"Xion, can you take Ventus with you and Ariel?"

Xion shrugs, "Sure"

 _"Go sit with your sister, ok?"_

 _"Ok."_

 _"I love you darlings."_

 _"Love you too daddy."_

"Love you too dad. _C'mon you twerp. Let's eat."_ Xion ruffles Ventus' hair.

I show my kids my hand that has only three fingers sticking out: the thumb, the index, and the pinky. Ventus went to the table with Xion and Ariel. I look around, Sora and Kairi are sitting with Marluxia and Larxene. Demyx and Xigbar sits on the same table as us but a little bit farther so they can have alone time for themselves.

I took a bite of a slice of pizza, "Axel, what are you doing here. I mean when did you came back here? If I knew I would have hang out with you." I smile curiously.

"Well it have been half year since I moved here.. " Axel sighs. "It have been a hectic year. I mean, I have to move because of my job.. Then I have to find right school for Ariel and Ariel being upset with being far away from her friends... I think she is ok right now because she did meet new friends from new school. But I bet she still missed her friends," Axel rambles about his life. He is a firefighter since he was 21 and his passion to be a cook chef someday. And that Ariel is in seventh grade and have a dream to become a marine mammal trainer but she also loves to sing. I look at him in awe, I'm so glad I get to see him again... _Look at him.. he's gorgeous as fuck. God I missed him._

"What about you? How have you been?" It's Axel's turn to ask.

"Ah, life is crazy but good. It have ups and downs. You know? I am a veterinarian, 4 years now."

Axel is stunned by this, "That is incredible!"

"Yeah. I have 3 dogs actually," I smile at Axel.

"What kind of dogs do you have?"

I take out of my phone and go to the pictures of the dogs, "Well this sweetie is Flower, she is a pit bull. She is actually a sweetheart. This one is Neoshadow, He is so dark, but he is my shadow. And lastly Oddball. I named her after my stuffed dog."

"They all are gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"Do you still have your stuffed dog?" Axel wonders about this.

"Actually yes, I gave to Xion when she was born."

 **-x-x-**

I'm halfway finishing my second pizza and listening to Roxas talking about his family, especially his children. His eyes always lit up every time he talks about something he is passion about.

"Xion wants to be a hairstylist. I even have my hair done by her." He says proudly, "and Ven, all he adores is painting. he loves to paint, he is actually a better artist than me," Roxas laughs, "I tried to draw but all I do is drawing a bunch of stick men with the sun all draw up at the corner of the piece of paper... I'm awful."

I'm very curious about their mom since I have not heard anything about her, "Uhm, where is their mom? If you don't mind me asking?" I ask about Xion and Ventus' mother.

"Well... Xion's mom passed away and Ventus' mom is one of my friends but I won custody for Ven. What about you? You taken?" _Oh, he had two baby mamas._

"Nope. I'm single." My eyebrows wiggle in playful way, "I'm all free baby," I chuckle as Roxas blushes but and then I get serious, "Ariel's mom passed away when she was born." I cringe at the last memory of her mom.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. Ariel is a blessing. Kids really do change lives."

Roxas laughs, "that is so true!" His laugh is so cute. I smile at him. We were done eating and starts to join with the rest of people in the group.

"Axel? If you don't mind me asking…wait nah, forget it."

"C'mon Roxy, you can ask me anything." I tease.

"I'm wondering if I can see your tattoos?" he tries his best to hide his blush but fails. _Adorable..._

"Sure thing." On my left sleeve, there is a lot of flames on my wrist flowing to forearm. Left shoulder have my spirit animal; a wolf. My right sleeve has a few different tattoos: Ariel's name is cursive with a yellow/blue fish on shoulder, ripped looking but it has a puerto rican flag on forearm, and a pair of roses with thorns wrapping the wrist.

Roxas looks like he is admiring them.

"I only have three tattoos. I've always want to get more, but I never find a time."

"Can I check them out?" I ask eagerly, I have a thing for tattoos. I love tattoos plus I'm very interested with Roxas.

"Sure one is on my calf and another one is on my left forearm." There is a lion with a crown on his right calf. His children's name takes over his left forearm. Font is very elegant. "Well, I have dragon wings on my back but I will show you next time, alright?"

"Sounds fucking awesome."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Roxas?"

"Yes Axel?"

"Since I am here now, would you like to hang out sometimes? Just like the old days?"

"Yeah, I am free tomorrow."

"Perfect!" I smirk and ruffle Roxas' hair.

"Hey! My hair!" Hearing the shorty protests about me touching his hair. _So adorable. He always have been._

"Dad!" Xion calls for Roxas. She is holding Ventus' hand, "Yes sweetie?"

"Can I go to the mall with Ariel tomorrow to meet with my friends.. Aqua will pick us up so you don't have to drive us there. Is that alright?"

"Yeah please dad!" Ariel begs, Roxas and I think of it for a few moments then Roxas give the approve and explain to me that he trusts Aqua and that I can trust Roxas.

"Well alright. You can go. It's perfect because I can drive us over Roxas' house and I can hang out with him." I smile because it's a perfect plan.

I saw Ventus signs to Xion and then Roxas joins. Roxas says, "I have to get Ven to bathroom and I'll meet you guys in a bit."

"Ok," I nod and watch Ariel and Xion are on their phone, doing a selfie. The girls are yapping their heads off.. Not really pay attention, then I'm in the group with the adults.

I walk to Larxene, "Hey Axel, it's almost 2 and we have like 6 hours to kill. Let's go to rides with Marly and I."

"Alright. BUT first, smoke break!" Larxene laughs at me and says, "Everybody else! Who needs a smoke break!" Marluxia, Sora, Xigbar raised their hands, "Me!" Roxas and Ventus just comes out of the public bathroom and saw us smoking at the smoke area. Roxas asked for a bum from Sora. He takes a drag, Roxas is telling me how he have been trying to quit cigarettes. He have been cutting down a pack a day to half of cigarette stick a day or so. We are finishing up then leaving the smoking area on our way to batman ride. Which Xion is so fucking pumped about.

-6 hours later-

8:20pm... I look at time on my black iPhone.

My legs are sore from walking and running. God, I'm getting old... I run my fingers through my red hair. Roxas is carrying sleeping Ventus with the sword thing that lights up. The rest of us are tired as fuck.

Finally we arrived at the parking lot. I came here with Marluxia, Larxene and Ariel. Demyx and Xigbar are saying goodbye to everybody else. When Roxas put Ventus in the back seat, Xion went to the front. She put her earplugs in and starts the music.

Ariel is already in the car with her earplugs in, dozing off, looks like she's about to fall asleep. I chuckle, my little girl is tired.

I look at tiredly blonde, I give him a hug he also returns one back.

"Let's exchange our numbers," we traded the cells to put down the numbers.

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"You bet, Chocobo."

Roxas rolls his eyes at this. He waves before he goes back in the car.

 **-x-x-**

I drive up on my driveway. _Finally..._ I yawn then nudge Xion to wake her up from a long trip from Six Flags. "Sweetie. We are home.. Can you unlock the door please."

"Sure," Xion processes to get out of the car, trudging to unlock the front door. I carry the sleeping Ventus. I go inside the house sent Xion to her bed. Then enter Ventus' bedroom. I change him into his pokemon pajama. I put him in his bed, kiss on his head. "Nighty night, prince."

Now I go to Xion's room and see that she is already in her bed sleeping, I walk over to her to kiss on her head. "Nighty night, princess." I whisper softly.

I let the dogs out and then let them back inside. Now it's time for me time... _Today was such a long day. it was actually a good day._ I walk to my bedroom, letting dogs in and close the door. I take off the shirt and got rid of my pants and shoes. I'm only wearing my green boxer brief. My room is bigger than my kids' room. Well, it's a master bedroom. The wall is black with white crowns near the ceiling. My carpet is white. My bed is kingsize, black sheet with white comforter blanket. Also pillows are checkered in black and white tone. What can I say, I love B &W. Three dogs are already laid on the right side of the bed. Flower is lying next to Oddball on the pillows and Neo is taking over the edge of the bed.

I look at my clock, _11:08pm..._

I go near the left side of the bed then I stand on my knee on the carpet and rummaging under the bed to grab the stash jar. I take out the zigzag strawberry flavored blunt and the grinder from the sock drawer. _Yes_. I sit down on the bed and open the stash. The scent of sweet kush hit my nose and fill the room.

"Ah the smell of Mary Jane, oh sweet Mary Jane. You never let me down." I laugh, dogs are staring at me, their tails are wagging.

I throw the kush in the grinder and then put the crumbled weed in the L. Rolling it up good. I used my tongue to lick the paper good. Fatty blunts are my favorite. The best medicine of all. I open the window next to the night stand. The ashtray is next to me, it is full with roaches. I light this fatty up. Inhale the good shit, exhale the bullshit.

My ears perk up at the sound of Iphone vibrates on the table, pick it up and then look at the new message from Axel,

-Nighty night, Chocobo. Cya tomorrow.-

I smile at the text,

-Night Firecrotch. -

I look at the dogs as I start to talking to them like if they were people, "Guess who it was?" I played with my tongue ring, "It was Axel." I repeat his name maybe once or twice… "Axel." I giggle like a middle school girl. It feels so good to say his name. I continue toking this blunt before bedtime.

* * *

Yes, there are such as successful professional people who smokes pot. If you don't like how this fanfic is going to have a lot of scenes of pot smoking. You need to research more. Just saying.

-from pothead author.


	5. Chapter 5

Keywords:

 _"Signing"_

"Talking"

 _Thoughts/flashback_

-texting-

 **-x-x- changing point of the view**

* * *

The sound of water running. Hot steamy water feels good on my tattooed back. I rub my neck, then get the shampoo/conditioner on my hand. I wash my dirty blonde locks with my fingers thoroughly then rinse it off. I wash my body with coconut scented body wash. I turn off the water then step out of the tub. I stand behind the sink and mirror, butt naked. I wipe the fogged mirror. My hair is not spiky anymore. It is wet and messy. Staring at myself through my startlingly blue eyes, _Axel is going to come over and we are going to hang out for the first time in years. I admit I am nervous. What if he finds me boring and what if he doesn't like me…_ So many what if's are about to fill up my head. Anxiety rises and it makes me shaky. I shake my head, "Fuck. C'mon Rox. You're being ridiculous." I run my finger through my wet hair. I proceed to wrap a towel around my hips and walk out of the master bathroom.

I lay down on my bed, rubbing my eyes. Anxiety is getting the best out of me… Time for medicine. I get up then walk back to the bathroom. Open the bathroom closet to take out the transparent red 5 inch bong and then return to the bedroom to take out the stash and grinder. Throw in the goodie. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Packing the bong. I already opened the window and sprayed the good scent in the room so it won't reek, only a few people including Xion knows I smoke. I will tell Ventus someday but right now, he is young. I would let my kids smoke but they would have to be 16 or older. I get a prescription from the doctor and have permission to have marijuana in my household. I have an anxiety and depression disorder. I take out the lighter to lit and start inhaling.

After a bong and is all dried up. I have a white tank top with an orange trunk with red line on the each side. I love being barefeet. I walk in the living room, I see Ventus watching his cartoon, it starts everyday at 10 am. I go out back, letting the dogs out. It is sunny out. No clouds. Plus it's hot. My backyard is not small but not too big either. It is fenced. I have an inground pool with a diving board. So much grass with no trees. I sit on the backyard swing. Its cushions are tan and soft. I swing a bit, texting Axel.

-Hey Ax-

-Hey I'll be there around 11. What do you want to do?-

-Dunno. I have a pool it is hot today. It is supposed to be 94 degrees-

-Sounds fun. I will bring my swim trunks.-

-Awesome!-

-Cya soon ;) -

I put my phone down and enjoy the sun until Xion storms out and screams at her phone, "I can't fucking believe you!" Xion huffs angrily at the phone, "You fucking bastard! You can't break up with me over text." She curses, "You, fucker, are not man enough to do this in person, you're a motherfucking pussy!" Her voice cracks, "What the fuck does she have that I don't?" She then gasps, "You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you and hope you fucking rot in hell!"

Xion hangs up with her tears flowing down her cheeks and didn't realize that I heard everything. Her damp eyes stares at me. I open up my arms, "C'mon baby." She bawls in my arms and it breaks my heart. No parents should go through this, neither does have children. I've always wanted to have an ability to take the pain away from my darlings… She whimpers, "Daddy... He-H-He, Se-S-Seifer broke up with me for this fucking cunt. I knew I couldn't trust this bitch, Fuu. With her slutty clothes and huge fakeass breasts hanging out and boys, all of the sudden, want her! I know I should watch my fucking language but I don't fucking care!" She buries her face into my chest. I pat her head sadly.

Ventus comes out looking confused because he witnessed his sister going crazy in the living room and that he wants to see if she was ok. " _Why is Xion crying?"_ Ventus pouts, " _Is she okay?"_

I shake my head, " _She is heartbroken. Somebody who loved her, betrayed her."_

Ventus joins them on the swing and hugs his sister.

" _Xion, I will be your boyfriend. I love you and I am never going to leave you."_

Xion half smiles at this comment Ventus said but Xion still sobs, " _I love you too, Twerp."_

We swing back and forth while she is crying in my arms, "Xion, you know what. Fuck him. Hell, fuck her too. I swear to you, if I see him, I would punch his pretty face. Of course, Ven would be my little helper," I chuckle, "If any of boys find out this happens to you, their sweet Xion is broken by this fucker. They would hurt him badly, especially Xiggy. You know he would fuck him up." We knew who Seifer is and we never liked him everytime he came over. So rude and cruel. Sora, Demyx, Riku, and Xigbar have know my kids for a long time that they adore them so much to not be able to bear to see them in pain. Xion giggles a little but still sniffling and hiccuping. She moves her head up and I wipe her tears away, "My darling, it breaks my heart to see you being heartbroken... " I take out my wallet and give her $60 dollars. "I understand it might be hard to forget about them but I'd love you to have fun with Ariel, Aqua, and the friends you're meeting up with," I wink at her. "Can you try do this, just do it for yourself. If can't, for me? Please?" I kiss her wet cheek and she nods softly, "Now go ahead. I think they will be here soon." Her make up is smudged and she smiles lightly. Don't let her smile fool you, you can see sadden lies behind her blue eyes but she is a tough girl.

Xion went back to her bedroom to fix on her smudged makeup, Flower follows Xion. Ventus is walking to his bedroom to play with his toys. I went back inside to living room and then see Odd pacing around the front door. Ding Dong. The doorbell rang, I approach the door and peek through the hole. I see so much red, so I open the door to see Axel is standing behind Ariel. I saw the green Beetle stopped by the curb out of the front of the house and the sounds of the car horn. It is clear Aqua is here.

Xion goes down to the front door. Her makeup is fixed and she smiles like she was never been hurt and grab Ariel's wrist, "Aqua is here! Let's go Ariel! Bye Dad! Bye Axel!" Ariel said bye at his dad and I. We both waved at them goodbyes.

I took a quick look at his outfit, He's wearing a tight white v-neck shirt, you can see his muscles. He wears blue camo printed cargo. I see that he is holding a swimming trunk in his right hand. He have tan sandals on. He had his hair back in a ponytail. He wore a sunglasses but it's now on top of his head because I can see his piercing green eyes. His eyes are very captivating. We look at each other in eyes, "Aren't you going to let me in or are we going to stand here with you staring at me all day?" He chuckles. I blush 10 shades of red, "Oh! S-Sorry, come in." I let him in the house.

He whistles,"Nice crib!"

"Heh, that is nothing."I wave off that comment. "I finally get to meet you all doggies." Axel coos at my dogs. He moves his hand and let the dogs are sniffling before they licked his hand. Smile knowing that they likes him.

"C'mon let's go. You gotta change in bathroom. Follow me." I walk him upstairs in the direction to the bathroom so he can change in his trunk. We walk by Ventus' bedroom, Axel wants to walk in and waves a hello at Ventus. Ventus smiles and waves back. Ventus is playing with dragonball Z characters, Goku and Vegeta.

The bathroom is right next to his room.

"So, here is the bathroom, I will see you out back." I shoo him to the bathroom. Then I stand by Ven's bedroom door and I ask Ventus before I leave his room, " _Do you want to swim with daddy and Axel?"_

" _No I can't. I'm fighting aside with Goku and Vegeta to save the world."_

" _Wow, it sounds like a huge job for you. Good luck."_ I smile at Ventus' imagination.

I am already in the pool, letting my body floats on the water. I heard the doors open and close. I turn my head to see who's at the door. Axel… He is walking up to the pool. I now can see clearly sight of him. Axel does have muscles. They are well toned. He also has a four pack, unlike me. I've been staring at him a little longer than I thought. _So fucking hot. I've been attracted to all people before but Axel, right now he is hottest of all. Ugh I hope I'm not practically drooling ... good thing I'm in the water._

Axel tiptoes before he jumps in the pool, splashing all over. I wipe my face before Axel swims toward me and stand before me, running his own hair with his fingers. Water is running down his upper body. _Mmhm that is how I like… Soaky wet. Well damn, look at his muscles. I would love to touch his muscles. I wonder what it is like to have him hold me and fuc- No bad Roxas! Bad! Geez I need an ice cold bucket pour over me. To cool my thoughts the fuck down._

"Oh god, water feels so fucking good." Axel moans and then curiously, "Hey, is that tattoo on your back you were talking about yesterday?"

I stare at him and didn't caught what he was saying. I was busy staring at his body, I flustered, "Uhm, I didn't caught any of that."

"Your back tattoo?"

"Oh! Yeah this is it." I turn my back toward him so he can see tattoo. it is dragon wings that takes over my back to lower back.

"That's fucking dope!" he admires it too much.

"It was worth the pain." I cringe at the memory of how painful it was, "I had three different sessions and each of them takes the tattooist 3 1/2 hours to complete. Ugh."

"Ohhh, I still forget tattoos are that painful." Axel shakes his head.


	6. Chapter 6

I haven't post a chapter in awhile. I have school and shit to do and I even made the second fanfic.

btw, I didn't have this edited... bear with me :/

Keywords:

 _"Signing"_

"Talking"

 _Thoughts/flashback_

-texting-

 **-x-x- changing point of the view**

* * *

-x-x-(Axel's POV)

"Hey, Ax?" Roxas asks, "Does it hurt? I mean these tattoo under your eyes."

"Oh yes, it hurts as motherfuck. Just like what you say, it is worth the pain," I chortle. He giggles. I hold my breath as I go under the water to pull Roxas under. Roxas goes under the water with me. We swam around then went back to the surface of the water. We splashed at each other. We laugh so hard. His crystal blue meet my emerald green. His eyes are so beautiful. So beautiful, I can fall anytime in his blue eyes. I've always had a thing for blue eyes. We move our face closer and closer until our foreheads are touching.

"Is that weird that we are that close?" Roxas asks with red tinted cheeks and I shake my head, It have been quiet for a moment. Roxas turns his head away blushing and change the subject.

"Hey wanna go back inside and play Mortal Kombat?"

"Rox, you read my mind!"

We get out of the pool. I wrap my hips with a towel and follow behind Roxas in the house.

We change into clothes, I change in the bathroom and Roxas changes in his bathroom. I walk in his bedroom with what I wore earlier. I saw Roxas just finished drying his hair with a towel. Roxas is wearing his white tank top with brown basketball short. Roxas suggests that I can sit on the bed. The dogs are already on the bed. I sit on the right side of the bed where the dogs are already laid on. I pet the dogs then Neo crawls on the bed to get closer to me so he can get more petting from me. "He really likes you, Ax." I pet Neo and I adore him.

Roxas turns on the television and PS3 to start the game. We heard a phone ringing, "Hold a moment, I have to get this call." Apologetically, Roxas walks out the room. 10 minutes passes, I was petting the dogs when Roxas came back inside, "Ventus' friend Vanitas' parent are coming over to pick him up in a few minutes. So let's play."

We played two rounds before the knocking sounds at the front door. "It must be them. Be right back." Roxas left the room and then he comes back with Ventus. "Ven wants to say bye."

Ventus waves, "Bye Axel." He signed with a letter 'A' on his chest where the heart is, Roxas told me that is how he signs my name. I wave at him. Ventus left the room and Roxas goes with him to meet this kid's parents. Another 10 minutes passes, Roxas finally comes back and sit down on the left side of the bed.

"It looks like it is going be just two of us until girls come home," Roxas confirms before we start our third round of MK.

Roxas won and I groan, "Damn, you're good at this, but I will get you next time."

Roxas giggles, again I love the sound of his laughter. Roxas then looks worried, "Axel… How do you feel about.. Uhm Mary Jane?" He uses the code I know this very well, "I'm cool with them. I even smoke."

"Oh thank goodness. Me too, would you like a joint or blunt?"

"Joint and I will roll for you since you won."

Roxas processes have his arm under the bed and take out the stash and then take out the grinder and zig zag papers. He hands them to me.

"You don't have to."

"Oh, I want to." I laugh.

Roxas is talking about something funny Sora did last week as I grind the weed.

"Oh shit. really?" I laugh so hard.

"Really! Sora is literally klutz than everyone else. He keeps tripping over the plug cord until he got done with this so he had to go out and buy a new rug. So Sora covers the cord with the rug… but somehow he always managed to get himself trip." Roxas swears.

I put the goodie in the paper and licking it up.

I put the paper in my mouth as I lit it up.

Puff. Puff. Passing to Roxas.

We toke and toke, we play MK and then GTAV, It was funny to watch Roxas getting to 5 stars in Trevor's mode and end up getting shot. I like to play as Franklin. He got cool cars and, goddamn, the coolest house.

We played and smoked for three hours also Roxas was teaching me the basic of ASL, so far I only know ABCs and color. Roxas' stomach growl he blushes. Pausing the GTA v.

"I'm hungry.. Do you wanna eat something?"

"Yeah I'm hungry as fuck."

We burst out giggles because we are stoned as fuck.

-x-x-

We got in the kitchen, "What are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm," Axel thinks then smirks in a kittenish way, "You."

I flush in embarrassment, I didn't see this one coming.

"I was joking! I'd like a burger."

I gasp with a joy, "That is perfect I have the grill outside. I can grill burger and bacon." I grab the meats and slices of Colby jack cheese out of the fridge and Axel helps with getting the grill stuff.

We walk outside and Axel lets the dogs out. We go to where the table with umbrella with and 4 burner cart gas grill. It is metallic silver. Axel is sitting on the chair under the umbrella. I turn the propane and lit it up.

"Wait!" I remember something, "you said you wanted to be a chef someday?" Axel nods, "and?"

"Well, I would like to eat one of your cooks.. Can you grill them up?" He chuckles, "Alright. Let the man takes the charge." I roll my eyes at him then I sit the chair next to Axel's. He puts the burger on the left side and the bacon on the other side. He starts to grilling. I secretly admire him.

My phone vibrates, I take it out and see a new message from Xion.

-Can Aqua and her boyfriend, Terra chill with Ariel and I for a while?-

-Yes-

Axel calls for my name, "Rox, can you grab the buns?"

"Sure"

I walk in the kitchen to get buns and walk out to look at new message on my phone's screen,

-mkay cool-

I put it at the table and watch Axel finishing up the meat with a slice of cheese.

Axel says, "Tada! Enjoy your burger."

We start to eat, I take a bite, "Oh my gosh! This is fucking delicious," I moan.

"I'm so hiring you as my personal chef," I joke around. This secretly pleasures Axel to hear this.

Xion and the rest came out of the backyard, "Something smells good!"

"Try them, Axel cooked them." I encourage.

Terra is the first who eat a burger, "This is amazing."

Ariel drools at the sight of a burger in her hands, "My father is an excellent cook."

The rest exclaimed at the taste of the burger Axel made.

I am in the kitchen washing dishes. My phone buzzed, I wipe my hands before look at the text. It's from Vanitas' mom texting me telling me it's time to pick up Ventus. "I have to pick up Ventus." I told Axel and he wants to tag along.

"Ariel, stay with Xion we will be right back." Axel pat Ariel's head. "I'm not a baby!" Ariel being grumpy toward her dad. "You're always my baby. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life." Axel giggles before he left with me.

Axel gets in the passenger seat. I get in the car, start the engine.

When we got at Vanitas' house, I get out with Axel and we went to the door. Axel knocks on the door. Vanitas' mother is the one who opens, "Hello!" She chirps. Her long black hair reaches her lower back and has a side bang. Her chestnut brown eyes remind me of the earth. Her skin is fairly white. "Hello, Tifa. What's up? Where is Zach?"

"He is at the work. You know how he is busy with being a police officer chef." Her eyes looking up and down at Axel and then smiles, "Are you going to introduce me your new friend?"

"Well, this is Tifa, Vanitas' mother. And this is my best friend, Axel." Kinda wish it was more than the just best friend. They smile at each other and hand shook.

I saw Ventus giving Vanitas a hug and signs to him, _"See you tomorrow, Van."_

 _"See ya tomorrow."_

We said our goodbyes. We got in the car and I turn around to look at Ventus, _"How was your day?"_

 _"It was fun."_

I saw a piece of paper that Ventus is holding, _"Can I see what is in your hand?"_

He shows the paper, he drew Vanitas and Ventus holding hands and the words on the top saying, 'best friend' and the bottom 'forever'.

Axel starts to fingerspelling, _"I like your art."_

 _"Thank you,"_ Ventus smiles, surprising that Axel knows how to fingerspell.

 _"Axel is learning so you guys can talk together." I smile. I start an engine, then on our way back home._


End file.
